


Plans Change

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [7]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for duncesanddramas.tumblr.com: "Aveline at Ostagar, Loghain's betrayal"<br/>All belongs to Bioware, but I have so many feels for Aveline that I don't usually get to express. Placing this within WD's continuity, because if I ever get the opportunity to write her more I want to include this in with the rest of that series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duncesanddramas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=duncesanddramas).



She had to keep running. 

When the order to retreat reached Captain Varel, they all knew it was wrong; but they also knew they had no choice. Everyone who’d entered that valley was being massacred, and only those who escaped would be able to counter the lies that would soon be told. So the captain had relayed the order, supplemented by an order of his own: 

_Get back to your families. Let them know you survived. Then come find me, and we’ll find a way to put this right._

And so she ran. North, through the swamps and the forest. North, away from the bloodshed. North, to find Wesley. 

When she left him in Denerim he was heading west to an assignment of his own; with any luck she’d be able to buy a horse in Lothering—or steal one, if absolutely necessary. The thought galled her, but if it had to be done it had to be done. So she’d get herself a horse. She’d find her husband, and then she’d find her captain. 

And then, Maker willing, they’d find that bastard Loghain. His majesty’s memory deserved at least that much. 

But if she was going to manage any of it, she had to keep running.


End file.
